


One Week

by purplesk



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>星星之火足以燎原</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

　　到最後，沒有誰願意承認，那次的意外，到底算不算意外？

　　

　　※※※

_**Napoleon Solo** _

　　

　　亞里斯多德曾說，戰爭的目的必須是為了和平。

　　在這個年代，不少人也都如此認為，然而，世界大戰並沒有帶來任何的和平。說穿了，戰爭就是上面的人的私慾、爭權奪利，打著為了全人類好的旗幟而做出的殘酷行為。

　　戰後的歐洲像被孩子扯破、揉爛的娃娃，娃娃裡頭的填充物四散、流落他鄉。而有些人趁這個機會讓自己的口袋飽滿、一夜致富或是背負著叛國罪名等風險來滿足個人的慾望。Napoleon Solo就是這類人的成員之一，而他從未後悔過自己的作為。

　　某方面來說，Solo很享受自己當竊賊那鋌而走險的如履薄冰感，同時，還能將各國警察玩弄在鼓掌之間的控制欲也是成就感來源之一。認真分析的話，Solo猜想自己應該不是為了鈔票、銀子或是任何物質貲財。這些美物當然有誘人之處，Solo很清楚如何去善用每件物品，發揮它們最大的價值。那麼，他的竊盜動機到底為什麼呢？

　　深色髮色的男人望了眼手上那琥珀色的液體，冰角閃耀著美麗的光芒，像是邀約，又像是挑逗。他將酒杯貼近下唇，輕啜了口裡頭冰涼的飲品，並注意到吧台邊拋來陌生的視線，帶著點魅惑的訊息。

　　在酒吧裡，男人通常會主動出擊的原因是，他接收到來自異性拋來的、願意接受勾搭的訊息。此時，雄性動物的心裡會突然鼓譟起來，接著再一杯黃湯下肚之後，他們就會站起身、挺起胸來迎戰。Solo一向是情場好手，換句話說也是對女性也挺沒有抵抗力。

　　不過，今天Solo只想獨自靜一靜，算是在執行任務前，將心情好好沈澱的一種簡單的儀式。放下酒杯，他抬頭，朝向拋來媚眼的女性輕輕頷首，以一種不需開口就輕易散發出的紳士風度婉拒了女士的邀請。

　　再過幾個小時，他就得出發到圍牆的另一面，尋找一枚璞玉，並保護她，將她帶離鐵幕的籠罩——不是很難的任務，只是有一點麻煩。Solo不喜歡當保母，但他也沒有拒絕的權利。

　　他的手指在杯口邊緣滑了幾圈，今天的酒精攝取量也夠多了，Solo感覺自己的大腦有點太過放鬆，甚至有一點頭昏。眨了眨眼，他下意識地往方才朝自己拋出邀約的女士的方向望去，他的視線越過女士露出香肩的肩頭，並瞅見了一位高大的、倚在牆邊、與整個酒吧氣氛完全違和的青年。

　　Solo從對方身上嗅到了渾身發刺、閒人勿近的尖銳氣息，這傢伙杵在此處太過顯眼，也無法融入充滿調情意味的酒吧氣氛裡。很顯然的，那傢伙不屬於這裡。

　　不屬於酒吧、不屬於西柏林。

　　而那名青年似乎也注意到Solo的視線，他轉過頭來，帽子遮掩了他大半的情緒，但從他下垂的嘴角來判斷，Solo確信那傢伙心情可能既複雜又無法放鬆。

 **可憐的大孩子。** Solo想著，並不知怎麼地，他向對方舉杯示意。

　　

　　

_**Illya Kuryakin** _

　　

　　他依照長官的指令，提前先來到了西柏林。這裡的氣氛與蘇聯不同，處處都散發著美國人腐敗、貪婪且毫不掩飾的下流氛圍。身為一名最佳特工，Illya相當自信地認為自己可以成為一條變色龍，能隨意融入環境之中。

　　只不過這裡真的令Illya感覺很不對勁，他真的不應該一時興起跑來附近的酒吧閒晃。此處昏暗的光線讓Illya的眼睛感到不大舒服，滿屋子的煙味也嗆的他實在難以忍受。既沒得到額外的情報，也無法讓心理有一絲平靜，早知如此，他寧願待在酒店裡下西洋棋或是再看一遍明天的任務內容。

　　轉身，他決定離開這令人想逃之夭夭的地方，才走到酒吧外頭呼吸了第一口新鮮空氣就遇上了他從小經常碰到的場景：總是會有些傻子會想找他單挑。

　　Illya確信自己從踏進西柏林到酒吧，這短暫的期間裡，絕對沒有做出任何讓人想往他臉上砸上一拳的事，所以，只能說站在他前方的幾位傻瓜純粹只是腦子沒運轉，路上隨便找到看不順眼的人就集體圍上去，想痛毆對方一頓——這種野蠻行為看來是無國界之分。

　　

　　「小子，想不想玩玩？」

　　「嘿，我們這裡又不像北邊那麼寒冷，你那件高領毛衣挺多餘的。」

　　

　　正想轉轉肩膀做個簡單的暖身以利好好修理來找碴的人，但對方脫口的話反倒讓Illya一時之間摸不著頭腦，但他讀懂了幾名男人的眼神中所透露出來的下流慾望，讓Illya直覺得噁心。

　　可惜的是，那三名男人似乎沒懂Illya嫌惡的表情——或者根本不在意。當他們淫笑著走近Illya時，蘇聯情報員可沒浪費一分一秒，他迅速地直擊最接近自己的男人的喉嚨，並趁站在他右邊的男人還沒回過神來之際，伸手抓住對方的小臂，迅速地反折過來，除了骨頭的折斷聲之外，還外加男人難聽的慘叫聲。站在Illya左側的男人見苗頭不對，本想拔腿就跑，但是他不知從何處隨手抓來了一根鐵棒，情急之下就不由分說地用鐵棒往Illya的後腦揮去。

　　動作敏捷的蘇聯情報員雖然閃過致命的角度，但還是多少被突如其來、來勢凶猛揮棒動作打到了頭。他感覺暈眩，但憤怒勝過疼痛，他轉過身去抓下鐵棒，並狠狠地往攻擊他的人的肚子用力踹了一腳。

　　大概是哪個開關被打開了，戴著圓頂扁帽的情報員就在酒吧外頭跟幾名混混打了起來——外加一些不知所云，以為人多勢眾就加入戰場的、忘記帶腦袋出門或是腦子泡在酒精裡的傻子們。

　　待Illya擺平這場亂鬥後，他習慣性地用袖子抹去嘴角的血漬，瞟了眼躺在地上哭爹喊娘的傢伙們，一共有七名不知好歹的街頭混蛋。

　　他哼了一聲，甩甩頭，雖然頭疼及暈眩還緊扒著他不放，但這沒什麼，回去酒店躺一晚就能復原。今晚在西柏林的探險並沒有讓Illya對鐵幕外的世界有任何欣賞之意，反倒是覺得，這些親美的國家、地區儼然已淪為墮落之所，一點都不值得嚮往。

　　

　　

　　 _ **Napoleon Solo**_

　　

　　他踩熄菸頭。

　　站在酒吧門外看了一場免費的、不可多得的一面倒打鬥，雖然後面有壯漢加入戰局，但Solo很清楚那名青年身手如此矯健，一般的街頭混混可是無法對他造成任何傷害——不算上打鬥開始時，那飛機頭男人拿了鐵棍砸了青年的頭的那一擊。

　　雖然閃過致命傷害，但Solo想那名青年能撐到跟七名流氓鬥毆完畢也是挺不簡單的。根據Solo的經驗來估測，陌生青年可能會昏倒在哪條小巷子裡，然後全身有價值的物品都被扒光。

　　Solo才不關心那名陌生人最後躺在哪只垃圾桶裡，況且那傢伙身上沒有任何可以讓Solo看的上眼的東西，實在挑不起絲毫興趣。奇妙的是，一點都不想知道後續發展的美國情報員，卻還是悄悄地跟在對方後頭，走了幾個巷口後，他瞅見高大的年輕人跌跌撞撞地轉進十公尺前方的暗巷。

　　有點逗趣。

　　美國人微微勾起嘴角的弧度，沒有轉身離開，反倒走了過去一探究竟。說穿了，Solo不認為自己真心關心對方，他只是……好奇。

　　當他悄悄探出頭往巷子裡頭望去時，他也是做好隨時可以開溜的機會，畢竟方才那位擺平了一群混混的年輕人的格鬥水準是在一般人之上。即便Solo精通武術也不表示可以過度自信地去面對一隻擁有著戰鬥熊族靈魂的人類。讓Solo略感意外的是，看來那記鐵棍敲的不輕，青年像隻大布偶似的癱坐在巷子裡，Solo的角度看不清楚對方的臉龐也不大能分辨年輕人的傷勢如何，但至少沒看到滿地鮮血，應該表示沒有嚴重的外傷，至於內傷，那就不得而知了。

　　感知超然、速度敏捷的年輕人此時此刻卻沒有注意到Solo走進他的安全範圍，直到Solo在他前方蹲下，以一種像是在觀賞稀有動物的神情打探癱軟在地的年輕人時，後者才驚覺有陌生人接近，但他並沒有像幾分鐘前對付那群混混一樣衝撞Solo，或出個快速右直拳把Solo那張漂亮的臉蛋當沙包練習。

　　他們對看了一眼，不屬於西柏林的男子訕笑著，像是無奈的嘆氣，又像是諷刺地自我嘲弄。

　　Solo微微偏了頭，他知悉酒精的作用讓他的腦子越來越無法正常運轉，甚至連青年的臉龐也有點模糊。不過這也沒什麼，至少Solo確認自己一定可以撐到意識清醒地、安全地回到酒店。而他猜想，眼前的年輕人不比自己好到哪裡去。

　　微笑，總覺得此情此景有那麼點弔詭，卻又十分玩味。

　　

　　「大多數人去酒吧除了喝酒，就是尋歡。」深色髮絲的男人說著，語調輕柔卻帶點嘲弄意味，「雖然有些人喝多了就會打起來，不過也沒有像你一樣把人揍到連自己的姓名都不記得了。」

　　「是他們先動手的。」年輕人偏過頭來給了Solo一抹狠毒的瞪視。

　　「每個打架的人都會這麼說。」年紀較長的男人嘴角彎起弧度，瞅著眼前這名看來心智還停留在青少年時期的傢伙看。

　　

　　戴帽子的人不語，不承認也不否認，或者，他對愛管閒事的Solo是一點興趣也沒。不過至少到目前為止，他尚未表現出不耐煩的表情。

　　

　　「但我能理解你發火的原因。」聳肩，「畢竟他們沒有一個人長得比較賞心悅目，你拒絕他們相當人之常情。」

　　

　　年輕人睜大了他那雙如晴空藍的雙眸，似乎對Solo的話感到詫異以及相當的無法苟同。Solo能理解，畢竟，即便是六零年代，也不表示大多數人的性觀念跟的上時代，更別說來自鐵幕地區的保守人們了。

　　瞇起眼，男人察覺到什麼有趣的點：眼前年輕人身材像兇猛肉食性動物，可是內心反應有那麼點像……可愛動物園區的小貓熊。玩心被撩撥的Napoleon Solo忍不住勾起壞心的笑。

　　

　　「這樣的話，要不要考慮我？」男人微笑，調皮又不懷好意。

　　

　　

_**Illya Kuryakin** _

　　

　　這男人明白自己在說什麼嗎？

　　Illya忖了忖，腦中的思緒紊亂。一來他知道如果對方跟其他人一樣是要來佔便宜或是趁火打劫，Illya對付眼前的傢伙可是游刃有餘，即便他現在真的覺得挺暈的；二來，眼前的男人像是在逗弄自己又像是半認真地開著這一點都不好笑的玩笑，Illya實在是無法理解鐵幕外的人的幽默感。

　　無論如何，Illya相當肯定這位西裝筆挺的男人也絕非善類，只是……跟一般的非善類又有點不同——特工的直覺。他握緊拳頭，小心謹慎地與對方斡旋，只要嗅到一絲不對勁，他就會心無懸念、毫不客氣地往那張臉上砸上一拳。

　　念頭方閃，他就聽見對方發出單音，像是發現什麼新奇事物似的，下一秒那男人突然湊了過來，Illya正準備一拳打在對方的鼻樑上，怎知男人突然笑了起來。

　　

　　「喔，我以為那是傷口裂開，原來只是舊疤痕啊。」語畢，Illya看見對方順手拿起手帕幫Illya擦去他右眼旁的血跡，「看起來沒大礙，早點回去休息吧，拳擊手。」

　　

　　瞬間，他抓住了那陌生男人的手腕，盡可能仔細地端詳對方的臉。暗巷中的光線不足，再加上後腦的疼痛、腦中彷彿被丟了幾顆炸彈後的震動餘韻讓Illya不大能將對方的五官清晰地記在腦海裡。但最吸引Illya注意的是那雙即便背著光，卻能依舊亮眼的湛藍雙眸。

　　漂亮的色彩如他家鄉的藍天一般。讓他想起母親眼睛的顏色，那位給了自己一雙迷人藍眼睛的溫柔女性。

　　

　　「你想要什麼？」開口，他感覺自己喉間有點乾澀。

　　

　　男人試著想抽回自己的手，但並沒有用力地扯開Illya的牽制。他揚起淺笑，仍舊是一副不把一切看在眼裡的傲慢態度，卻十分優雅自在，雖然與彼此所身處的環境實在不相稱。

　　

　　「我只是建議你應該要放鬆心情。」微笑，神秘地。

　　

　　他實在有點討厭那抹掛在男人臉上、似乎永遠都相當自滿的笑容，也說不上來為什麼——或許根本就沒有為什麼——Illya重新施力握緊對方的手腕，並將男人扯了過來，親自毀滅那得意的笑靨。

　　

　　

_**Napoleon Solo** _

　　

　　除非是長期關係，否則Solo謝絕任何親吻的動作。接吻是太過親暱的行為，只應與伴侶分享，出來混的人都知道，嘴唇是禁區，陌生人禁止碰觸。但，看來Solo遇到的這名年輕人可能沒有出來混的經驗，或是根本無視這條潛規則——Solo認為應該是前者。

　　他被突如其來的力道扯了過去，並在他意會過來之前，對方已經堵上他的嘴。不得不說……這傢伙吻技實在十分差勁，Solo忍不住在心裡暗笑著，不過因為對方的熱情，反倒令Solo感覺挺愉悅的。

　　他輕咬了口對方的下唇，並趁機讓舌尖鑽進因驚訝而微張的唇瓣之間，曖昧地舔過年輕人的牙齒，並往裡頭進一步地探險，當Solo不意外地碰觸到陌生人的舌頭時，後者似乎嚇了一跳，也或許是害羞，所以下意識地躲了躲。Solo沒放棄追逐，反倒快速地追上去、挑逗、勾引對方。

　　年輕人因親吻而稍稍分心， Solo的左手趁機脫困，他伸手輕撫過對方的臉頰，微微捧著陌生人的臉，讓接吻的角度更美好。他故意出其不意地結束這次親吻，年輕人的輕喘氣息搔過他的唇瓣、下巴。

　　Solo再度低頭，這次由他來主導。

　　男人的唇瓣輕輕刷過年輕人的唇，誘惑、勾引著年輕人想被多碰觸的渴望。接著他用舌尖輕舔、觸碰對方的上唇，然後他抿了抿對方的下唇，下一秒他慢慢地再度將舌頭滑進對方嘴裡、撬開秘密。

　　淺嚐著對方的唇瓣，他用舌頭輕舔、滑過年輕人的雙唇，對方尚未有回應，Solo用牙齒輕咬了咬對方的下唇，挑逗、也帶著頑皮的意味。

　　右手往下探索，在親吻的同時Solo也沒讓手閒下，忽略過高領毛衣的障礙，Solo運用竊賊生涯的精湛技巧，迅速地解開了青年的皮帶並趁對方還沉溺在自己的親吻之下時，偷偷地滑了進去，隔著最後一層紡織物，用手捧著、握住對方最脆弱的部位。

　　青年發出驚呼，但驚訝的聲響揉碎在彼此的嘴裡。Solo像是在用手掂量物品，把玩了幾下後，不給對方反對的機會，他鑽進布料裡頭，將手沿著青年的腹部肌理的線條，直逼重要部位，接著將對方的半勃握在手裡。

　　像對待易碎物品一般，Solo輕輕地來回撫摸著，並適時地增加力道，食指與大拇指形成環狀上下逗弄著那微微揚頭的性器。對方不小心流洩了一聲輕嘆，而Solo注意到在自己撫弄之下的挺立似乎變得更硬更熱，儼然做好準備迎接下一步。

　　毫無預警地，Solo鬆開了手、嘴唇也離開崗位。這讓青年有點錯愕，還有不是那麼明顯但難以掩飾的失落。Solo滿意此效果，他稍稍拉開彼此太過親密的距離，同時他才注意到年輕人有雙如星辰藍的雙眸。

　　

　　「站起來。」

　　

　　男人說著，聲音低沉，彷彿某種魔咒，而青年讓背脊貼著牆沿，乖順地、緩緩地站了起來。

　　這樣的高度十分剛好，Solo抬頭望了眼摸不著頭腦的陌生人，前者勾起神秘莫測的笑容，接著他鬆開、拉下陌生人的褲子，讓他的性器暴露在空氣之中。這舉動似乎讓對方相當難為情，不過Solo享受這種壞心的遊戲。張嘴，他大方地將對方含進嘴裡。

　　Solo舌尖在對方的龜頭稍微地試探一下，用繞圈圈的方式沿著柱身溫柔但調皮地打轉。鬆開嘴，他像在舔噬冰淇淋似地，輕輕地、緩慢地舔過硬挺的性器，溫熱的舌尖鑽到傘狀部份，刻意在佈滿神經的部位刺激對方，舌頭打旋著，故意勾勒描繪其形狀。Solo再度張開嘴，輕輕含住一丁點的前端，並微微地推著、吞吐著，並不忘舌頭的工作。

　　同時，他聽見青年的呼吸開始變得沈重。他離開含住的部位，並輕輕地舔著吻著柱身的部份，空出來的手則滑過囊袋處，並在囊袋下緣輕撫著刺激接近前列腺部位的肌膚。細微的動作卻引起青年浮動不安的焦躁，Solo滿意此效果。

　　他盡可能地將對方的情慾吞入口中，淺淺地來回吞吐、忽快忽慢地加快速度。唇部肌膚摩擦著性器、再加上Solo的舌技卓越，以及他不安分地挑弄著青年的前端、柱身，所有可以逗弄的範圍。Solo感覺的到青年努力地忍下想衝刺的慾望，但這次他臣服於私慾，年輕人閉起眼開始緩慢地、小幅度地抽動起來。

　　配合著對方的律動，Solo任憑青年無法自持地在他嘴裡做活塞運動，但他畢竟是Napoleon Solo，從不做無回饋或是只讓對方撈到好處的事。他故意做了吸吮的動作，讓對方忍不住低吼出聲。

　　興奮與性慾本能的刺激之下，外加Solo的口技，確實沒過多久，青年哼了一聲，射在Solo的嘴裡。

　　

　　

　　 _ **Illya Kuryakin**_

　　

　　在任務開始的前一晚，因為自己的好奇心作祟而跑到附近的酒吧探險，結果沒想到居然在異國他鄉的一條陰暗小巷子裡、被一名來歷不明但有著非常美麗的藍色雙眸的陌生男人來了場口活，而且他還繳械在對方口中。

　　Illya覺得渾身燥熱，而高潮後的餘韻並沒有讓他放鬆下來，反倒是更為緊張。真不曉得自己到底是哪根神經接錯線，居然會跟男人幹這種事，而且更不可思議的是，他居然沒把對方推開。他覺得思緒很混亂，像調皮去玩弄毛線球的貓咪結果被毛線給纏繞住，無法脫困。

　　喘著氣，他認為在事情繼續惡化下去之前，他得趕緊離開此處。正想要心虛地拉起褲子之時，男人站了起來，Illya甚至可以瞥見對方嘴角邊還有自己的精液——這讓Illya感到難言喻的尷尬。但男人似乎不大在意這些，他扣住Illya的手，並輕輕地將想把褲子穿好的雙手撥開，接著男人將轉過身去，讓他貼著牆壁。Illya腦中的警報器開始作響，他很確定再不趕快開溜，難保接下去會發生什麼一發不可收拾的狀況。

　　腦子還沒湊出一句合適的溜之大吉開場白時，瞬間，他聽見褲子拉鍊啦開得聲音。

　　

　　「等一下，不行……」

　　

　　Illya緊張的回頭，只瞅見對方笑出聲來，並重新將他壓了回去。

　　

　　「我不會進去，放心。」男人貼在他的背上，湊近他的耳畔說著，「不過我確實需要你的幫忙。」柔軟的甜言蜜語，想必應該不少女人都被他拐騙，可惜，這次被拐騙的卻不是女性。

　　

　　他還沒開口問到底是要幫什麼忙之時，Illya的臉瞬間微燙起來——有某個東西正頂著他的臀部。無須多問Illya也能猜到那是什麼物體，長條狀的、跟自己一樣也在發熱的、膨脹的器官。

　　男人的確沒有『進去』，他只是在Illya的入口外、藉著股縫以及大腿內側的縫隙摩擦著自己。感覺是有點詭異，但更奇妙的是Illya並不排斥這種類似動物交媾的行為——自己擔任的角色還是在下面的那位。男人的簡諧運動小心地避開、不要戳動的Illya的陰囊，但因為Illya並沒有乖巧地趴個比較適合性交的姿勢，所以兩人的性器多少還是有蹭到或撞在一塊。

　　男人伸手繞過Illya的腰，再度輕握住因新來的刺激感而又在度抬頭的Illya的陰莖。他輕柔地握著、來回套弄著，而在Illya身後的抽插動作也明顯地逐漸加快。男人在Illya的後頸上落吻，囓了口他的後頸肌膚，並留下不大明顯的印痕。

　　Illya不大想承認的是，男人並沒有進入自己，但他卻感覺到自己的後庭似乎因為異物的磨蹭、彼此毫不掩飾的淫穢喘息以及那隻大手的套弄之下，居然有略略張開並渴望被填滿的飢渴。

　　這很不對勁，Illya覺得整件事都不對勁了。但，即便如此，他還是沒有把貼在自己背上的男人頂開，反而放任自己的淫慾隨著男人的擺動迎接下一波高潮。

　　他們是什麼時候結束的？Illya記不大得。印象中，他可能依稀聽見身後的陌生男人說了些什麼，而他大概是隨意地回應或者根本沒有回應。而當自己回過神、比較清醒一些時，男人早就離開。這並不意外，反正都是出來找樂子的，如果完事後還要交換聯絡方式，這才是比較詭異的狀況。男人一聲不響的走了反而讓Illya鬆了口氣，不用無謂地客套兩句，也不用再多幾秒尷尬的對視。

　　他擦拭掉男人噴在自己腿上的精液，並注意到自己的前端，那汩汩流出的汁液正滴在地上。Illya呼出口氣，稍微將自己擦拭乾淨之後，他重新整理好自己的衣著，後腦傳來的疼痛與暈眩也逐漸散去。

　　不算非常美好的夜晚，但也不壞。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這是江離給我的腦洞，而這次的寫法也跟以前比較不一樣，對我來說算是新的嘗試，結果害我寫的好想要抓牆……(牆上已經有多處抓痕)  
> 寫到最後我都想說……Illya你還是躺著好了。(喂)  
> 嗯，我覺得雖然這對互攻我很OK，不過真要說起來，我個人覺得精神上應該是美蘇，肉體上是蘇美？不過這是我原先的想法……啊……我的那道牆啊(逐漸崩壞？


	2. Day 2

　　自信的人總有個壞習慣：對危險視而不見。

　　

　　※※※

_**Napoleon Solo** _

　　

　　 **該死的，長得太像了。**

　　Solo坐在來接他的車子裡，手裡拿著新情報資料，腦中的畫面卻是自己停頓在檢查哨時，從反光鏡中看見的男人。他實在不大能將注意力完全拉回於手中的資料，畢竟那高大的、戴著帽子的男人的身影讓他感到莫名的眼熟，也莫名的覺得惶恐不安。

　　危機感是做這行的人必備的條件之一，它可以幫助特工提前先嗅到不對勁的氣味且調整行動或執行方式來確保任務的安全。如果一名走鋼索的人平衡感不好，別說出師不利，連帶地，也會送掉自己或是別人的寶貴生命。

　　但Solo覺得這次自己的警報天線似乎有點太晚響起，或是，提供了錯誤的警訊。某種程度上，人們會故意忽視自己所犯下的錯誤行徑，而精明的人，例如Solo，不比其他人更好，因為他們反而更容易陷入此種迷思。畢竟，他們太少犯錯，也不認為自己會犯下愚昧的錯誤。

　　將文件收好，閉起眼，Solo揉揉自己的太陽穴，思索著任務的細節。他被跟蹤了，而且對方是訓練精良的蘇聯情報員，他目前不清楚有多少人在暗處等著他踩下陷阱，但對方絕對不會客氣。

　　攻擊是最好防禦。他深呼吸，吐氣。

　　接著，Solo抬眼，朝後照鏡望了過去，駕駛座上的人接收到Solo的眼神示意，他讓美國情報員在指定的路口下車——他暫時沒有同伴，反正Solo也很習慣單打獨鬥。

　　這算是個簡單的撤離計畫，找到Gaby Teller後再將她帶回到西柏林就大功告成，這任務中最困難之處是如何說服Gaby Teller跟自己一同離開——雖說確實有非常多人巴不得馬上脫離東柏林，但在此之前，人類會先做基礎的防禦工程，例如，不隨便聽信突然出現在眼前的陌生人的花言巧語。

　　他提著公事包，甩開纏繞在腦子裡的那雙帶著透明感的琉璃藍雙眸，穿上自己的從容自在，自信又優雅地走進指定地點。

　　

　　

_**Illya Kuryakin** _

　　

　　對Illya來說，美國人都長得差不多。是的，這是偏見，但他不以為然。不過，說實話，那男人真的有點眼熟。Illya瞇起眼，想看個仔細，但那位美國人挺有技巧的，男人看似悠閒自在地走在路上、穿梭在人群之中，可惜Illya卻找不到大合適的角度可以完全看清對方的面孔。好吧，對方畢竟也是同類，不過這就意味著自己的行跡可能已經曝光。

　　Illya咬了咬下唇，看來要更動一下計畫。偏頭，他與同樣被派來執行任務的支援人員說了幾句話，後者頷首表示理解，轉過身，他的同事急忙去完成方才Illya交代的事宜。而同事前腳才走，Illya就發現看守的建築物的鐵門打開，並且一台車子悠閒地駛了出來——這時間點絕對不是外出散步賞月的好時機，而Illya瞅見開車的人並非他在幻燈片上看到的男人，反倒是主要目標人物，那位名為Gaby Teller的女性。

　　蘇聯情報員可不認為他們的死對頭會心甘情願地讓任務目標遊走，好不容易撒網逮到大魚，沒有剪破漁網將魚放生回大海的道理，至少，在特工圈子裡，沒有這種日行一善。而這就是弔詭之處，好吧，無論美國情報員人在哪裡都不打緊，反正這就是一張戰帖，Illya大方地收下。

　　他很快地找到一輛車，並且跟上對方的速度。左手邊的駕駛不知是故意忽略Illya可怕的瞪視，還是真的完全不將他放在心上？情報員直覺告訴Illya是前者。下一秒，他伸手往手煞車的附近摸去，但雙眼依舊專注地盯著Gaby Teller，像是隨時會撲上來撕裂對方喉嚨的、處於狩獵狀態的肉食動物。

　　在Illya準備抓起手槍的那刻，他注意到Gaby Teller眨了眼——不是生理反射的眨眼動作，而是偏向緊張、忐忑不安的那種，況且她的嘴角的肌肉牽動與呼吸頻率出賣了她。

　　他迅速地改拉下座椅拉桿，並閃過了兩枚不長眼的子彈。

　　Gaby Teller立刻踩下油門，以最快的速度奔離Illya的視線範圍。蘇聯情報員緩緩坐起，他下意識地咬了咬口腔內部的軟肉。 **該死的美國人。** 接著，他毫不猶豫地將油門踩到底，將油門板用腳緊壓在車體上，儀表板上的指標跳了起來，刷了一個漂亮的、接近一百八十度的弧形。而他的心跳在此刻狂奔，彷彿正努力追上實際的車速似地。

　　不否認，Gaby Teller的駕駛技術挺好的，Illya在心裡默默地加了幾分——雖然也不清楚為什麼會有這念頭——她拉起手煞車與Illya較勁甩尾、打旋，並在Illya跟上她的節奏時，她又利用岔路將Illya遠遠甩開。

　　 **有意思。** 他愣了一秒後，立刻倒車，當他追上方才她才駛過的道路。雙眉間一閃而逝的皺摺顯示出他的困惑，他往前開了幾米之後，眼珠轉了轉，思索著自己是否被唬弄了？換檔，他轉首，緩緩地倒車，眼神犀利地搜尋著目光所及之處的車輛，仔細確認自己沒有看漏什麼。當Illya正懷疑自己的眼力之時，眼角餘光擒住了一抹陰影正在悄悄地溜走。

　　好一個巧妙的掩飾法，Illya嘴角微微上揚，他轉回頭，換檔，再度踩下油門去捕捉那如泥鰍般滑溜的影子。但Illya的欣喜之情並沒有持續太久，他才正準備要打方向盤追上那輛左轉的車子時，突然間車子的輪胎就被子彈打穿，高速以及突如其來的震驚令他無可避免地撞上了一旁的建設，而Illya抽出手槍並閃躲倒下的物體，他躺在無法動彈的車子裡，腦中播放著長官的命令，以及出現在那些幻燈片上的臉孔。

 **Napoleon Solo。** 閉起眼，他再次深呼吸，吐氣。那張英俊但帶著傲慢自大神情的臉龐在Illya腦中佔據絕大部份的空間。

　　

　　

_**Napoleon Solo** _

　　

　　說實話，Solo有那麼一秒鐘認為Gaby Teller是故意要撞他的，只是他運氣好，剛好閃過。對上她那副裝無辜的表情，Solo也懶得追究。他儘快上車，並再度拾起地圖，思忖著如果那蘇聯情報員沒有因為撞車而無法繼續執行任務的話，那麼他就得採用B路線了。

　　念頭方閃，他們的車輪就立刻吃了子彈，車身無法控制地晃了大半圈，讓Solo差點撞到頭。而此刻Gaby Teller突然開口要他往窗外瞧，無須特意去讀取她的神情，光從她的語氣裡就能得知她此時此刻的驚恐與害怕。

　　Solo聽從她的指令，他往車外一望，他確實相當驚訝地發現居然會有人想要徒步追上汽車——即便車子已經爆胎——並還伸手抓住後車廂，似乎正想辦法使用蠻力要迫使車子停下。他以為自己是誰？超人嗎？還是渾身綠色的那個名叫浩克的憤怒怪物。

　　

　　「他想用蠻力停下車子。」

　　

　　男人準備開口消遣目前有點搞笑的畫面以舒緩Gaby Teller的緊張情緒，但他還沒說出口，就與車外的蘇聯情報員正好對上了視線。而一向處變不驚、自認聰明過人且老謀深算的Solo，在那一秒中腦子只能放映出那雙冰藍色的雙眸的影像——他絕對看過這雙眼睛，而且可能與二十個小時前，他在酒吧外面所見到的那雙藍眼睛是同一對眼睛。

　　

　　「那你為什麼不開槍射他？」前座的Gaby Teller捎來的言語讓Solo從回憶中醒來。

　　

　　他忍不住再度多看兩眼那蘇聯情報員的臉，確實太過眼熟……Solo有莫名的頭疼感，而他也瞅見對方臉上認出自己的表情，特別是蘇聯情報員嘴角的不規律地抽動。

　　

　　「因為這看起來並不怎麼光明正大。」 **尤其對方可能前一晚還被你摁在牆上，彼此還溫存了幾小時。**

　　

　　他幽幽地說著，接著眼睜睜地看著對方把他們的後車廂給拆了。Solo並不是沒想過直接開槍斃了對方，這樣省事又省心，但要他開槍射殺同類，而且還是昨晚搞過的人。理智上他沒有心軟的理由，可惜道義上似乎站不大住腳。

　　接著，他瞧見對方惡狠狠地瞪著他們，並甩出手中的後車廂板，完美的拋物線，跌落在東柏林的道路上。蘇聯情報員的身影漸漸變小，而Solo的視線始終沒離開過他。

　　

　　

_**Illya Kuryakin** _

　　

　　丟掉手中的障礙物後，Illya繼續拔腿狂奔。他感覺到自己喘氣的頻率加快，當然，這是因為他正在全力衝刺，但他深知原因並非如此單純。Illya以衝百米的奔跑來試著分散自己的注意力，至少他暫時不想多去深究那張似曾相識的臉、那雙看起來藏了不少秘密的蒼藍色瞳眸。

　　可惜，見過的影像比文字、聲音更容易鑽進人的腦子裡，即便Illya嘗試不想再去追究那些畫面，但那些幻燈片上的照片及方才坐在車子內的美國情報員還有昨晚那陌生男人的臉孔，幾乎重疊——以後一定要求所有的幻燈片要換成彩色的！

　　他忍不住在心中狂飆所有他想的到的粗俗、卑劣的字眼，也難壓下自己的憤怒。屋漏偏逢連夜雨，他眼看著車子越跑越遠，而自己居然被傻瓜警察們給攔下，他邊跑邊吼著要那些笨蛋閃開，但，一般員警跟特工還是不同，他們無法在第一時間反應過來，反倒是有些人露出譏諷的笑容，有人顰著眉一臉狐疑。Illya不想傷害他們，可是他已經耽擱太多時間，不能再耗這樣下去！

　　怒氣使他一口氣撂倒幾位攔住他的員警，接著他循著美國人與Gaby Teller逃走的方向奔去。他們會越過邊界、離開東柏林，一定會有人來接他們，用什麼方法不清楚，但他們就要遠離此處，從他們的眼皮下溜走。除了事關國家利益，還關係到KGB的面子問題。Illya不容許也無法忍受任務失敗！

　　他爬上旋轉樓梯，一路衝到頂層，用力地推著被栓死的通道口，他氣憤地朝其開了幾槍——明知不可能打穿，打穿了也不夠他鑽過去，可是不開個幾槍就難以消氣。他轉身，決定從別的窗子爬上去，同時，他聽見警車逼近的聲音，至少東柏林的警察們移動速度比腦子轉得還快，Illya略感安慰。

　　但喜悅的心情並沒有持續太久，當Illya攀上頂層之後，他瞧見Napoleon Solo轉過頭來瞥了他一眼，接著那男人抱著Gaby Teller順著吊繩穿過圍牆與雷區。Illya沒做多想，先如法炮製再說，就算他真的追上了人，但落在西柏林的領地上也不是什麼好的結果，但如果追不到人，就全部功虧一簣。

　　他脫掉外套，並順著吊繩也一起溜了過去，但在空中的人是最容易被狙擊、也逃不過被攻擊的目標。他看著Napoleon Solo安全抵達貨車裡，而Illya心想著那男人或許會掏出手槍，精準的在自己的心臟上埋入一顆子彈，然後Illya會摔下去，慘死在雷區裡。

　　但可恨的美國情報員卻沒有如此行，他反倒讓同伴倒車，讓Illya懸在雷區上，一時之間Illya還無法確定自己到底該做何反應？霎那間，Napoleon Solo解開機器，讓Illya直接墜落在雷區上，而KGB情報員運勢不錯，他的長腿穩穩地站在地上，而他並沒有受到任何傷害。在他掉下去之前，他瞅見Napoleon Solo臉上的神情，那抹自信又帶點調侃的微笑。

　　Illya的任務失敗了，他讓Napoleon Solo與Gaby Teller安全離去，他們甚至沒受到半點損傷。而Illya活了下來——那美國情報員故意的——他活了下來，並眼看著自己搞砸了任務，這種感覺比一槍斃命還痛苦。屈辱感油然而生，年輕的最佳探員隱忍著怒氣，手指卻不受控制地在他腿邊敲擊起來。

　　

　　

_**Napoleon Solo** _

　　

　　「Jones，我方便跟你要個檔案嗎？」

　　

　　目送長官離開後，Solo無奈地嘆氣，並轉身詢問同伴。後者點頭，接著他走到另一間小房間去，徒留Solo一人在原處等待。

　　他將圍裙收好，並打發且說服黑手女孩趕緊去休息。為自己倒了杯威士忌，啜了一口後，嘆氣，接著他找到單人扶手沙發坐下，長官那尖酸刻薄的言語還在他腦海中回盪著——人是永遠都無法習慣那些帶刺、惡毒的言詞，但人會學會忍耐，並隱忍下來，卻絕對不會將其消化成為身體的養分。

　　幾年前被逮到之後，等著牢獄之災的Solo卻立即被CIA吸收。雖然免除了爛在監獄裡的刑罰，但Solo並不覺得日子有比較好過。CIA給他的工作稱不上無敵困難，但也簡單不到哪去，不過他總是可以忙裡偷閒做點自己還算喜歡的小差事。只不過，這次東柏林的這差事他原先以為就此告一段落，怎曉得上面的人就是不讓他回紐約，說什麼他在東柏林丟了CIA的臉，也不想想那名孔武有力簡直跟一輛坦克不分上下的KGB探員是怎麼窮追不捨的？

　　Solo還記得對方的表情，特別是當蘇聯情報員與他兩人對視時，Solo從對方的眼神中確認KGB肯定發現自己是誰——昨晚在暗巷的風流韻事。跟自己的任務對象搞上了也是挺震驚的吧，不管對KGB還是Solo來說。所以那傢伙拔掉後車廂也情有可原？想到此Solo居然忍不住笑了起來。

　　

　　「你要的檔案。」

　　

　　Jones回來的正是時候，打斷了Solo的胡思亂想，後者接過前者的文件，並翻開來閱覽，眉心輕皺了皺。Jones逕自找了個地方坐下，同樣地也為自己添了杯琥珀色的飲品，啜了一口後，重重地呼出口氣，然後抬眼瞧了正在文字上徜徉的同事一眼。

　　

　　「他們短時間之內是追不過來的。」Jones倒是認為沒有追兵的困擾，至少，對他來說，他的任務已經結束，可以快活地踏上美國國土。

　　「當你被海克力斯追上然後他又徒手拆掉你的後車廂，而你大難不死地活下來時，最好還是知己知彼百戰百勝。」語畢，他翻了一頁。

　　「老兄，他真的拆了後車廂？」瞇眼，他同事半信半疑。

　　「我有目擊證人。」男人抬眼，用眼神示意黑手女孩的就寢房間。

　　「好吧，那我不打擾你研究海克力斯的弱點了。」一口飲盡烈酒後，Jones起身，並伸了個懶腰，「我想你應該還會研究一陣子，那我先去睡一會兒。」

　　

　　Solo點頭，沒有多花一秒鐘在同事身上。他正閱讀到關於海克力斯的身家背景，特別是他的父親被丟到西伯利亞之後，這位KGB最佳探員的生活起了巨大的變化。十歲？十一歲？一位男孩最需要父親在他身邊，成為他人生中最重要的男性典範的歲月裡，他的父親卻缺席。

　　而他的母親也沒有好到哪裡去……Solo下意識地輕撫了撫自己的下唇，腦海卻掠過昨晚與那青年的親吻畫面。

　　

　　「Solo。」

　　「嗯？」

　　

　　Jones真的是非常會挑時間打斷Solo的思緒，但後者並不以為意，因為，同事說話的時機意外精準，免去Solo陷入不必要的思緒漩渦。

　　

　　「你昨晚去的酒吧怎麼樣？有遇到什麼好事嗎？」

　　

　　瞬間，Illya Kuryakin的冰藍色雙眸、青年的喘息聲以及他因性慾高漲而發熱的身子等等畫面閃過腦海。男人輕咬了下唇，他不確定那算不算好事，而他的遲疑在同事眼中變成了默認。

　　

　　「如果我把敵人咬在嘴裡也可稱上好事的話。」他幽幽地道著，雙關。

　　

　　Jones皺了眉，不理解Solo的弦外之音，但他猜想反正是美好的豔遇吧——Napoleon Solo總是能將想要的一切都手到擒來，無論用怎樣的手段。

　　

　　

_**Illya Kuryakin** _

　　

　　他緊握著拳頭，像是要將指尖插進掌肉裡，並且擰出血來似地。他知道自己失敗了，而且還是帶著屈辱的那種。他的長官的反應有點反常，原先Illya認為他必須自己想辦法從雷區離開——身為一個特工，並不是一朵嬌貴的玫瑰，況且自己惹出來的禍本來就需要自己收拾，沒有誰有義務要幫你收爛攤子——沒想到他的長官卻派人將他弄了出來，他們沒有引爆任何地雷，像是那區塊根本沒有會把人炸的粉身碎骨的東西似的。

　　這倒是讓Illya思忖了一下，或許，Napoleon Solo並不是突然心血來潮打算當個童子軍日行一善，而是，Napoleon Solo根本沒打算浪費自己的子彈在Illya身上。他有可能是刻意讓Illya掉到雷區，讓蘇聯自己作的孽自己承受，讓KGB死在自家院子裡也算是一種美國人略顯拐彎抹角的報復。

　　如此一想，反倒令人更厭惡Napoleon Solo，惡名昭彰的竊賊、CIA最佳探員還有面帶可憎微笑且喜愛耍小把戲、借刀殺人不想弄髒自己的手的死神。越想，Illya越是恨惡這名男人，而思想總是不受控制的，下一秒，Illya的腦海畫面又會被前一晚暗巷裡放縱行為給填滿。

　　他下意識地往牆壁捶了一拳，疼痛能讓他稍稍回過神來，不讓大腦被污穢的畫面所填滿，但立即蔓延而來的則是滿滿的悔恨——他怎麼會跟死對頭搞了一夜？還覺得對方臉蛋漂亮口技也不錯？現在再怎麼後悔都於事無補，況且他這次任務也因為對方的攪局而失敗，這讓Illya的心情跌到冰點，怒火攀升到燃點。

　　

　　「我們必須換個方法。」

　　

　　抬眼，長官的聲音將在捶牆的情報員的注意力拉回，高大的青年並不完全明白老謀深算的長者的意思。他們已經失去了Gaby Teller這條線，還被霸道的美國人領先，如果想要重新控制事態，那表示他們得再想辦法將Gaby Teller拐回，從她口中逼出或者套出任何情報，當然，最好又最不容易被察覺的方式就是利用她接近她舅舅，然後得知她父親的下落。

　　但Illya並不認為捉回Gaby Teller的方式可行，一來她人已經在西柏林，離開了他們能掌握的範圍；二來，方才的追逐戲中，一般平民如Gaby Teller，她肯定嚇壞了並且短時間之內是無法信任追著她跑的KGB，換句話說，CIA不可能不利用這個機會騙取Gaby Teller的全部信任。

　　Illya對會趁人之危的美國的仇恨值又增加了不少。

　　而他的上司現在說要『換個方法』，到底要換怎樣的方法呢？難道不走Gaby Teller這條線，要改走攻略Napoleon Solo？喔，不，光想像就令Illya感覺反胃。

　　KGB的高級官員冷冷地等待Illya恢復注意力，而他也沒有錯過任何一絲在Illya臉上掠過、乍現的神情。老人沒有開口直接責斥年輕探員的失敗，反倒是早就將這步棋算進計畫之中，某種程度上，他或許有一點期待Illya的落馬——年輕人總會遇上一些挫折，特別是對上Napoleon Solo那老奸巨猾的傢伙，Illya跟那男人對峙起來，肯定玩不過對方。

　　

　　「我們跟美國人合作。」官員沒給Illya的開口詢問的時間，就立刻丟下一枚從天而降的炸彈，簡直要將Illya炸得粉身碎骨。

　　「合作？」青年的眼睛瞪如牛鈴，好像一時之間不懂這俄文詞彙的意思。

　　「對，就是字面上的意思。」

　　「……我不懂。」

　　「如果你需要重新學習俄文的話，我建議你找個優秀的家教。」

　　

　　長官站起來，似乎那椅子讓他坐的不怎麼舒服。

　　

　　「首先，我覺得我們不需要那些美國人的幫忙，再來，CIA有什麼理由要答應跟我們合作？」

　　「你說的『不需要美國人的幫忙』如果是指你把Gaby Teller拱手讓人的話，確實，我們不需要死美國佬的幫助，因為我們已經送了大禮給他們。」老人轉過身來，今天首次惡狠狠地瞪著年輕探員，後者下意識地縮了縮脖子，像被挨罵的小孩似的，老人又道：「CIA當然沒有理由跟我們合作，但如果是不得不的情況下，他們還是得低頭。」

　　

　　Illya的眉心深鎖著。他實在不大怎麼瞭解長官的意思，按情況來看，他們是處於落後狀態，該死的美國人遙遙領先，既然如此，為什麼CIA會願意跑回來跟KGB來個兩人三腳呢？不合裡。

　　除非……

　　眨眼，Illya突然想起在下西洋棋時的戰略，有時對方看起來佔了便宜，但或許並不清楚，自己犧牲掉的騎士極有可能只是餵給對方嚐點甜頭的誘餌，乍看之下是粗心大意的失誤，但人心隔肚皮，誰能料的準對方腦中的陰謀？

　　可能是一場交易，也或許是情報交換的互利互惠，無論如何，老狐狸們絕對不做賠錢生意，但問題來了，總會有一隻老狐狸會吃虧，而Illya目前還無法預料的到，到底誰才是最後贏家。

　　

　　「我跟他們約好了明天碰面。」

　　

　　 **Napoleon Solo。** 幾乎是咬牙切齒地在腦中重複這名字，Illya努力地試著別讓這名字牽動自己的情緒，尤其是即將爆發的火爆脾氣。

　　

　　「好好的準備一下。」

　　

　　那名Illya一向最瞧不起也絕對不會去與之交集的物種、在暗巷裡跟自己胡來的男人，而自己居然不爭氣地在對方那張油嘴滑舌的嘴裡達到高潮。

　　

　　「雖然也不用刻意讓對方留下什麼好印象，畢竟你們第一天見面就如此精采絕倫。」

　　

　　Illya頭一回覺得長官用了個很糟糕卻莫名貼切還挾帶雙關的詞彙——即便長官八成不清楚他們今天可不是第一次見面——Illya此刻感覺心中某處狠狠地被射了一箭，像揭瘡疤，又像不清楚狀況的人笑著拿鹽撒在自己的傷口上。

　　

　　「但畢竟明天算是正式的會面，我可不希望百年難得的蘇美合作的頭一天，你就把對方搞到下不了床。」

　　

　　KGB最佳情報員感到不明頭痛，而且就在此刻，他突然懷疑，是否昨天的一切早就被人發現？拜託，千萬不要。

　　


	3. Day 3

　　自己與自己最害怕的敵人，如同硬幣的正反兩面，相反，但一體。

　　

　　※※※

_**Napoleon Solo** _

　　

　　說穿了，他並不擔心上司是否昨夜沒睡好，對於上司在旁邊碎唸的言語，Solo並不怎麼有興趣，但他是紳士，所以還是會對其做出合適的回應。

　　為了研究把自己後車廂拆了的傢伙，Solo犧牲了睡眠、習慣早起做點早餐的他，還被緊張自身安全卻總是不忘揶揄Solo的Gaby Teller嫌棄麵包烤過頭了、現在他又必須陪伴顯露出老年徵兆，一路碎唸的長官在一場早晨的冷雨之中散步——如果是陪伴美人的話，Solo倒還比較甘願。

　　忍下想打呵欠的衝動，他瞅見長官走進公共男廁，並且示意他也跟著進來。Solo在心中翻了個白眼，他才不想跟長官一起進男廁，但他並無說不的權利。他收下雨傘，隨意將其掛在洗手台邊，正想開口之際，他發現上司正在推開一扇扇門，在Solo看來長官似乎有點太過神經兮兮了。不過若是需要談一些機密內容，確實還是小心隔牆有耳，但話說回來，若真是如此，為何要約在戶外呢？倒不如直接在Solo落腳的小公寓裡交代事項即可。

　　Solo忽略這層疑慮，視線很自然地飄過長官——基本上多數人都對自己上司在排放尿液的畫面沒有什麼興致。

　　

　　「Solo，我接下來要說的事，對你來說可能很難下嚥。」長官說著，而配樂是他的小解，情報員轉過頭去習慣性地張望自身附近的環境，「但你還是得大口吞下。」

　　

　　瞇眼，在此時此地說出此言語，似乎容易有奇怪的聯想。正欲脫口詢問、眼角瞥見人影前，Solo已感覺到他身邊悄悄地冒出莫名的氣息——太詭異了，方才長官才推開每一扇門……且慢，並不是每一扇！

　　Solo轉首，意想不到的人物居然好端端地站在他左側，看來他完好無缺——右眼上的疤痕應該與自己無關，看起來像是陳年舊傷——除了臉上難掩的怒氣之外，昨天熬夜研究的傢伙正以居高臨下的角度狠狠地瞪著他。還不等Solo做出反應，身邊的高大青年直接擒住他，兩人一同撞進一旁的隔間。

　　

　　

_**Illya Kuryakin** _

　　

　　他趁矮了自己半顆頭的男人回過神之前，蠻橫地抓住他並直接將他按進最靠近彼此的隔間裡。被自己蠻力壓制住的男人，並沒有花太多的時間考慮身上那件價格不斐的大衣染上了洗手間裡的骯髒，反倒是儘快反擊Illya突如其來的攻擊——即便Illya根本不可能讓對方有還擊的機會，但美國情報員依舊孤注一擲。

　　他們撞爛了幾間隔間——木材薄的跟紙張沒兩樣，怎麼能承受的了兩名高壯情報員的肉搏較勁——在自己懷中，如一條被打撈上漁船，正痛苦掙扎想盡辦法跳回海洋的大魚般的Napoleon Solo，他正被Illya的手勒住脖子，即便如此，Napoleon Solo仍試圖掙脫束縛，並多次地、手腳並用地朝Illya拳打腳踢。

　　兩人滾到了污穢的地板上時，沒有誰因此鬆懈或分心，Illya不再給Solo任何反擊的機會，他狠狠地勒住他並用腳夾住他的身子，他隨時都能輕易地扭斷美國情報員的脖子，甚至再用力一些，他就能扼死對方，不再讓氧氣進入Napoleon Solo的肺裡。

　　死亡只是遲早的問題，反正人難免一死。

　　Illya看不見Solo的神情，但在纏鬥的過程裡，他曾瞥見那雙灰藍色的眼眸閃爍著不安、恐懼及不解的色彩。

　　

　　「Kuryakin，別第一天就弄死你的夥伴。」

　　

　　長官的聲音幽幽地飄了進來，Illya還不打算放手，反正Napoleon Solo暫且死不了。他的長官微瞇起眼，對於Illya略叛逆的反應似乎有點不滿，也在此刻，Napoleon Solo用手拍了拍自己的手肘——Illya相信可惡的美國情報員聽懂了長官說的話，此刻，這名敵對者應該慶幸自己不會對他痛下毒手，但同時也等於丟了一顆炸彈給他。

　　Illya不甘願地鬆手，暫且放過美國人的喉嚨。後者咳了兩聲，接著大口呼吸，用英文詢問著自家上司，到底這是什麼意思？

　　沒什麼意思，美國人。純粹字面上的意思罷了。

　　Illya吐了口氣，再度用手推了一把蹲跪在地上的美國人——閃邊去，混帳，你擋到別人了——換來對方皺了眉心、稍許不悅的一抹視線。

　　

　　

_**Napoleon Solo** _

　　

　　美蘇兩名長官正在互相補充他們所掌握的資訊，表面上看來風平浪靜，兩人還在洗手間裡禮貌地打了招呼。Solo不是很有心情去聽兩名長官的互相補充，他們一搭一唱彷彿多年老友，那種站在勢不兩立、相對立場，卻又不得不熟識彼此的變相友誼。

　　世界上最瞭解你的人，大概不是你枕邊人或是血親，反之，極有可能是你這輩子最大的敵人。

　　Solo將注意力擺到攤開的文件上，坐在他對面的KGB年輕探員依舊面無表情，雙手抱胸，眼神帶著凶狠之意地瞪著他瞧。Solo一向不在意別人如何看自己，或者說，他早就知道別人會怎麼看待自己。他人以為Solo就是如此，但怎麼不反過來想想，或許，是Solo希望別人如此認為呢？

　　他勾起一抹不怎麼顯眼的笑，視線飄到Victoria Vinciguerra的照片上，他下意識地將她的美麗刻在記憶之中。

　　

　　「好了，剩下的時間就讓你們獨處吧。」

　　

　　他不記得長官最後說了什麼，大概不是什麼很重要的言語吧，不過長官們離開前丟下這句話多少帶著調侃之意。兩名中老年人站了起來，彼此問候了一番，接著，其他桌的客人也陸陸續續地站起，魚貫、有秩序地離開小咖啡廳。

　　好一個獨處，還真的是全部清場的獨處法——搞得像相親似的。Solo用眼角餘光確認其他人都已離席，而看來坐在自己對面的青年也與自己有同樣的想法，他尚未開口，對方已找到合適的開場白：關於羞恥感轉化為鞭策力。男人輕笑，羞恥感往往與自身弱點、缺乏自信的部份有關。

　　所以，他反唇相譏，並且得到了完美的翻桌結局。KGB年輕探員雙眼幾乎迸出著人的怒火，而Solo微揚下巴，牽著嘴角完美弧度，英勇無畏地接招。他們對峙了幾秒後，前者轉身，冷漠地離開，後者將視線收回多瞅了眼跌落在地上杯盤們，輕輕地嘆了口氣。

　　

　　「可惜了早晨咖啡。」

　　

　　尤其那些咖啡裡可能因應長官的喜好加了波本。不過無所謂，至少，Solo再次確認了自己的推理無誤，這桌可憐的杯盤、食物，也算值得了。

　　

　　

_**Illya Kuryakin** _

　　

　　美國人總以為自己最強大、最厲害、最無敵，甚至在品味方面也以為自己獨樹一格、創意非凡。但他們總是忘了，或者刻意不提起，他們的味覺、嗅覺、視覺都遺傳英格蘭，這也殘酷地表示，他們不懂什麼叫做時尚。

　　想想看，Napoleon Solo方才為Gaby Teller選的那套漆黑套裝都讓Illya忍不住想翻白眼。顏色上來說，選擇還算勉強及格，但是穿那套衣服去羅馬？是想參加喪禮嗎？還想跟自己爭論Dior搭配Rabanne問題？先去修煉一下再來挑戰吧！

　　雖說Napoleon Solo在選女裝方面的眼光實在不怎麼樣，但挑選自己的戰鬥服倒是挺有一套的，或許是因為喜歡竊取藝術品的關係，所以在品質、風格、搭配上確實會習慣性地有了『職業病』？不過也僅限於自身打扮之上吧。

　　Illya瞅了站在身邊的美國情報員一眼，腦中的思緒忍不住回想到那天在暗巷裡，對方也是穿同一套西裝嗎？不，好像不是這件格子款式，比較像是前一天他們在東柏林追逐時那套深藍色西裝，不過領帶應該是同一條沒錯，袖釦的話……且慢！Illya差點晃了晃腦袋，把畫面甩出腦海，他怎麼此時此刻會想起荒唐的那夜呢？實在是太不專業了。

　　他又忍不住偷瞧了美國人一眼，後者似乎正在思考Illya手上的皮帶以及店員拿出的手拿包是否搭配——從Solo微擰的眉心看來他並不欣賞Illya的品味。

　　他們誰都沒提過那天晚上的事，不知是否因為找不到合適的開口時間？抑或彼此都瞭然於心，沒什麼好多說的，也沒有什麼需要再提起的。兩名男人在夜晚的一次偶然放縱行為，雖然Illya多少覺得不適應，但他現在確實不在鐵幕裡，就別拿那些道德感或者罪咎感來壓垮自己。況且，美國人似乎一點都不在意啊！

　　正放下手中的衣服，此時Gaby Teller正好走了出來，而美國情報員似乎有點詫異——這就是你誤會鐵幕女性的挑衣品味的下場！

　　

　　「這裡沒你的事了，Cowboy。」挑眉，並彎起勝利的笑靨。

　　

　　美國情報員似乎嚥下了無奈，但他也清楚知道現在此處無他發揮之地，所以他禮貌性地朝大家頷首示意就離開店家。Illya接著走上前去，他很滿意Gaby Teller的裝扮，跟他所期望的相去不遠，看來應該會是個合作愉快的任務，大概。

　　

　　

_**Napoleon Solo** _

　　

　　從西柏林飛到羅馬，並不需要花上太多時間。Solo可利用這段通勤時間補眠或是思忖對付Vinciguerra家的計畫，但他的思緒總是會不小心飄到，早些時候KGB特工在小公園裡翻了那一桌杯盤時的表情。

　　對方的行為、湧上來的怒氣都在Solo的計算之中，他甚至還因為對方的行動而略微得意——情緒管理不佳的特工，到哪裡都會是個禍害，再精湛的技巧都只是偽裝，撐不了多久就會如泡泡一般被戳破。

　　但不可否認的是，Solo確實狠狠地踩了對方的痛處，Illya Kuryakin家中所發生的悲劇、帶來的重大打擊，或多或少影響了他的童年，甚至於人格上的發展。從衣食無缺到家道中落，從送往迎來到乏人問津，甚至大家都趕緊劃清界線不願意與Kuryakin有任何交集。

　　那段時間，Kuryakin家要怎麼捱過去呢？Solo有點好奇。從他所得到的資料顯示出，表面上看來他父親是因為挪用公款被送去改營，實際上比較可能是政治批鬥的犧牲品——Solo不確定是什麼原因，但有可能是Illya的父親炙手可熱威脅到史達林，也可能是兩人在政治意見上有了不容小覷的分歧，總之，Illya他父親因此而被扳倒，而Kuryakin家自此風光不再。

　　 Solo下意識地用手指敲了敲放在大腿上的文件，在他的記憶裡，俄羅斯女性如同他們的生長環境一般，外表或許柔美，但骨子裡卻是頑固強悍。所以，當Illya Kuryakin的父親被送去勞改之後，他的母親卻不會因此而喪志——別忘了母愛的偉大，以及，她是名俄羅斯女子。

　　為了保護Illya或是Kuryakin家在社會上的地位，Illya Kuryakin的母親或許需要做出一些當時年幼的Illya無法理解的行為——流連在Illya Kuryakin父親的朋友群裡，用女人特有的應酬手腕撐住了這個家。她可能軟硬兼施，也可能飽受委屈。但無論如何，她不可能示弱，並且她確實撐起了Kuryakin家。即便當時Illya可能不能諒解她的行動及苦衷，直至今日，或許懂了，但也需要時間去調適。

　　年幼不大懂事的Illya Kuryakin應該不清楚父親的遭遇以及母親的莫可奈何，對他而言，他感受到的只是被人輕看，自尊心受到羞辱的難受。這大概可以解釋為什麼Illya Kuryakin強烈的性格與難控制的壞脾氣的原因之一。

　　偏頭，Solo嘆了口氣，他隨手拾起手提包，給了司機車費後，下車，走向指定酒店的大門。與此同時，他瞥見已抵達酒店的Illya Kuryakin與Gaby Teller，但他的目光專業地集中在櫃台上，裝出他擅長的古董商人的架式及行為模式。

　　這任務看來會比自己想像中的還麻煩，有一名帶著童年陰影，情緒是不定時炸彈的KGB情報員，以及另一名性子烈、嘴有點壞，非常有主見的黑手女孩。Solo又不是穿著圍裙的保母，但似乎也無法跳離這灘泥沼。

　　他朝迎接自己的美麗女郎漾出招牌微笑，至少眼前的尤物多少安慰了他鬱悶的心情。

　　

　　

_**Gaby Teller** _

　　

　　她承認自己一直想逃離東柏林，但從沒想過會用這種方式離開故鄉。一名徒手拆掉她後車廂的『未婚夫』隨同她來到羅馬，為的是找尋她十八年沒見的生父；還有另一名外表光鮮亮麗，卻難以捉摸，不確定是否值得信任的油嘴滑舌的美國情報員。

　　她很緊張，非常緊張。

　　Waverly要她將計就計地跟眼前這兩人一同行動，但又要注意千萬不要讓自己的身份穿幫。她要如何騙過KGB最佳探員和CIA首屈一指的特工呢？若她真能瞞過這兩人還達到Waverly要她做的事，那麼，除了能力被肯定之外，她或許真的能脫離鐵幕。

　　Gaby對自己的演技不怎麼有信心，畢竟她過去兩年在東柏林裡扮演的就是她自己，一名被黑手養大的合格黑手女孩，但現在，她搖身一變成了一名即將步入婚姻的女性，而且身邊出現了據說是蘇聯建築師，但腦子裡卻對建築一點概念都沒有的、根本就是走動殺人武器的冷血KGB——沒有誰對KGB會有好印象的。

　　Gaby更擔心的是，脾氣火爆外加有點沙文主義的KGB探員至少看起來表裡如一，但美國人可不是這樣！從她接觸Solo至今，後者能在短短地一兩分鐘內勸服她駕車離開熟悉環境，還不經她同意就將她直接推入戰場，事後還能安撫Gaby的忐忑不安。她當然也從Waverly那裡聽到關於Napoleon Solo的事，這男人，惹不起。Gaby不想直接跟職業騙徒比賽誰腦子動的快、誰比較會假裝，所以，換個角度想，至少扮演她未婚夫的人是Illya，這反而對Gaby來說是比較安全的狀況。

　　她盡量裝出從容自在的樣子，但這並不表示她需要忍受眼前這兩位一見面就像三歲、五歲小孩在吵架的……傳說中都超級優秀的特工。見鬼了！傳言果然都只是不可輕信的謠言，那兩人你一言我一句的互相諷刺外加言語攻擊，彷彿忘了方才他們才歷經一場在國外被打劫的驚魂記。

　　伸手揉揉太陽穴，她希望至少兩人中其中一人會注意到她已經開始頭痛，但可惜的，那兩人眼中大概只有彼此——完全字面上的意義。Gaby放下手，望著拌嘴的兩名特工，她有股無名火衝上心頭。

　　

　　「夠了！」 **真的是夠了，居然像爭玩具小孩一樣在這裡吵架，你們真的是頂級的特工嗎？** 「我難道要像個媽媽一樣管教你們嗎？你們應該要合力保護我。再不拿出你們的專業本領，我就不幹了！」 **我才不要把性命交在你們手上。**

　　

　　Gaby從不覺得自己是個講話多有份量的人，但在此時此刻，她意外地發現，KGB與CIA聽到自己脫口而出的斥責後，居然雙雙安靜下來，兩人互瞪彼此一眼，才不甘願地停止幼稚的爭執。

　　喔，老天，她真的變成媽咪的角色了。

　　

　　

_**Illya Kuryakin** _

　　

　　內疚感蔓延。

　　他移動了黑棋，並後悔著自己剛才居然被美國人牽著鼻子走，在執行任務期間與人大吵一架。雖說他真的不是故意要發火，畢竟那是他父親的錶！美國人不懂那隻錶對自己的意義，所以才能說那些風涼話。Illya痛恨Solo的態度，若是換成是Napoleon Solo，他最珍貴的東西被流氓地痞拿走，他還能冷靜嗎？

　　且慢，Napoleon Solo會有珍惜的東西嗎？算了，他不想知道答案。

　　Gaby正在與她的舅舅報平安，還邊說著Illya只是嚇壞了，他從沒跟人打過架——這女孩說起謊來臉不紅氣不喘地，Illya發現他對Gaby的印象慢慢地，開始產生些許變化。

　　在西柏林時，Gaby因為Illya貿然出現在時裝店裡，還對她的打扮品頭論足感到不悅。她直接卸下首飾，想都不想地就扔到一邊去，等她再度踏進店裡時，她散發著令人咋舌的氣勢。隨後在羅馬的表現，也讓Illya確信眼前的女性，不能用一般人對女性的刻板印象來概括。說實話，Illya反而比較喜歡這樣的女人。

　　但這不表示他有辦法忍受當他在思索明日的計畫時，Solomon Burke的《Cry to Me》適合流洩、充斥在酒店房間裡。Illya忍無可忍地丟了棋子，心裡納悶著這奇妙的報復手法。

　　起身，他推開椅子，朝正在漫舞、自得其樂的Gaby Teller走去，今天一整天已經夠糟了，Illya只想趕緊倒在床上睡上一覺，其餘的事，明天再談！

　　

　　

_**Napoleon Solo** _

　　

　　不專業。

　　Solo翻了翻報紙，可惜其上的文字並沒有攫取他大部分的專注力。他對於蘇聯人居然因為一隻錶差點毀了整件任務而感到莫可奈何。當時他實在是有點放心不下，把偉士牌——這車怎麼來得就不重要了——停好後，循著Illya和Gaby的行經方向，躲在像是遺跡的殘破建築物後面，觀望正在眼前上演的好戲。

　　其實無論發生什麼事，Solo是絕對不會在那個當下冒出頭來，不管是解危還是假裝方巧經過，都不適宜。況且他也不認為正在處理尷尬局勢的兩位『同事』會接納他大搖大擺地現身。說穿了，反正不管會發生什麼事，Solo都會繼續冷眼旁觀，一來這會保護他的身份，二來是少惹禍上身。

　　所以，在某種程度上，Solo也覺得自己過度熱心地跑去湊熱鬧，實在是有違專業。好吧，他想自己大概是比較放心不下Gaby，而不是擔心Red Peril惹事——他只是去看Red Peril的笑話，而非擔憂對方。

　　男人又翻了一頁報紙，眉心微擰，想起Red Peril被拿走錶時的神情，不得不說，自己確實有一點同情他，但那也是蘇聯人不專業所導致的下場。都已經假扮成來羅馬取經的蘇聯建築師了，在掩飾身份下，不應該有任何私人的、寶貴的物品，否則不小心被戳破真實身份，或是像Red Peril那樣，自己所珍愛的物品弄丟了或被無賴取走，那不就得不償失？

　　他居然要跟這樣的人一起合作，Solo懷疑根本是他長官設下圈套逼自己出錯，然後被抓包，讓他再度欠下更多監獄債來賣身給CIA的卑鄙手法。世風日下，人心不古啊。Solo下意識地搖了搖頭，感慨自己栽在流氓組織的手裡。

　　對了，真不曉得在樓下房間的Red Peril與Gaby相處的還好嗎？有鑑於之前在西柏林酒吧、暗巷中的經驗來看，Red Peril在性事上算是比較保守又純情的，所以大概不會對Gaby亂來，但至於Gaby會不會對Red Peril怎麼樣……Solo就不得而知了，畢竟，Solo有一種說不上來的微妙感，Gaby Teller看起來是名單純又可愛的年輕女孩，大概也沒什麼心機，但習慣性去懷疑一切的Napoleon Solo實在不敢大意。

　　總覺得有點奇妙，難道真的都沒有任何情報單位或是心術不正的人想利用Gaby Teller？難道KGB、CIA真的總是快人一步？

　　打斷Solo繼續思考的是輕快的敲門聲，男人將思緒收回，並看著美麗的酒店工作人員將附贈香檳送來給他。

　　Solo勾起招牌的迷人微笑，今晚，似乎不大適合一個人胡思亂想。

　　


End file.
